bdbrpggamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Perfect Creature/@comment-38785677-20190608003218
I'll stand outside This woman's work This woman's world Victoria Silas Ooooh it's hard on a man Now his part is over 1st Female Vampire Born | Lethal | Deirfiúr Her mother was long gone, and it still pained Victoria every day. Victoria Lilly Silas, middle name and last after her two respective adoptive parents. Of course, Silas still lived, like her, he was a vampire, and like her, hunted. To Silas, she was the Perfect Creature, a female vampire, the first, now, because of what Silas's brother did, the infection changed women, and now one in ten women gave birth to female vampires, and unless other more enlightened members of the Brotherhood who would secret the female Vampires to Sanctuary cities like Sydney, London, New York, San Francisco, and a few others. There, it was the female Vampires who were prayed to like the Brotherhood, but instead of taking any Vampire child away for special schooling, all kids were taken to special Public Schools that taught all students. Members of Silas's Brotherhood had finally caught a glimpse of her, and it was time to disappear somewhere they didn't go. Yes, all over the world, Vampires and Human's lived in harmony, but those vampires in the world outside of Jamestown were all branded Heretics and hunted. In the Brotherhood, they weren't allowed to love, weren't allowed to go outside their teachings, let alone think for themselves. The few who remained, that did, kept it a very closely guarded secret, because it was easier that way to secret any new Vampires out. No male Vampire had been born in over 170 years, now it was only female Vampires, and all those Vampires that were found were burned. They were a threat to the Brotherhood, and the Brotherhood knew this. Victoria ran the sisterhood, but that was known as the Irish word Deirfiúr because it didn't sound as scary or dooming as the Brotherhood did. Those that were educated there went on to live a good life, and find fantastic jobs. Each job meant monies that helped keep the schools going so that even the most poor truly had life changing chances in the world. So far, every student, yes every student had gone on to success in some form or fashion. Success didn't mean money, it meant happiness, it meant finding their true purpose, whether a barista or a librarian, or even a high powered executive, everyone helped. The tithes were always blood, and money from those who made more money. She was San Francisco bound now, it was harder for the Brotherhood to get there, and she knew it. In San Francisco, she could be somewhat free to be herself, not to mention, Silas had gone on ahead. He'd found it far more pleasant than all of Australia, and he didn't have to always be in the shadows. The Deirfiúr had 'churches' all over the safe cities, and a few in places that weren't so safe. A few parents of female Vampires had also been spirited away, and it was as if things changed, those who had given birth some very rare humans with the speed and heightened senses as well, but that was all that had really changed. Landing in San Francisco, after going through security and such, she saw Silas, running to him, she just embraced him, tears of happiness, normal tears. She was happy to haver her father, now to find a new home.